Mission Of Impossible (reuploaded)
by strawberrygirl100
Summary: Sonic is tired of Amy always chasing and following him everywhere he goes so him and Tails think up a plan that might get Amy to finally leave him alone contains sonally (sonicxsally) slightly sontails (sonicxtails) more characters/pairings will be added


It was just an average day at Sickamore High for the young hedgehog, he was standing in the middle of the hallway eating a chili dog during his lunch period. Suddenly he notices his best friend Tails walking towards him.

How's your day been going so far Sonic? Said Tails. Sonic stopped eating for a sec and looked up at him. Eh… ok I guess not much has been going on. He said and continued eating. Oh ok, so how's Amy? Sonic stopped, looking very confused at the question Tails had asked him, while he cocked his eyebrow up.

Well, what about her? He said looking a bit irritated at the mention of her name. Well I was just wondering if you've seen her, since she's in my English class, so I could look over her notes, since I didn't get all of them today. Tails admitted, though he was a bit embarrassed by it.

Hmm that doesn't seem like you at all Tails, you usually are a really good note taker. Sonic commented. Yeah well…I was working on a Science project all night long because it was due the very next day, so I couldn't keep my eyes open in English class at all. Tails admitted. Oh that makes sense, but to answer your question no I have not seen Amy sorry bud. Sonic said as he patted him on the shoulder. Ah that's ok I'm sure she'll turn up eventually. Tails said hopefully.

Oh I'm sure she will. Sonic said while rolling his eyes. Has she still been bothering you Sonic? Tails questioned. Yeah like always that stupid girl just won't leave me alone. Sonic groaned. Oh… i'm sorry to hear that Sonic. Tails said and rubbed the back of his head. Just then Sonic and Tails heard a familiar voice from across the hallway. Sonikku! Where are you? Amy yelled loudly. Oh no it's her…Said Sonic. She then spotted the two of them and rushed over immediately.

Looks like she's coming right this way Sonic. Tails commented. Yeah she is….Tails hide me please. Sonic said while begging on his knees with his hands crossed. Um… where? Tails said while looking around the room. I don't know anywhere so that she won't see me. Sonic said while looking uncomfortably around the room. SONIC! Amy said gleefully and ran over to him and hugged him. Sonic tried to run but unfortunately he froze up so Amy was able to catch up to him. Shoot…Sonic muttered from under his breathe. How are you my darling Sonic? Amy said in a very happy tone.

Oh i'm just fine… Sonic said in a very sarcastic tone while trying to get Amy off of him. Hi Amy. Said Tails and waved to her. Oh hey Tails. Said Amy and waved back to him.

She then turned her full attention back to Sonic. Sonic then got out of Amy's grip and took two steps back. So Sonic will you go out with me? She said in a very demanding kind of way. What? Sonic said in confusion. You know what I said Sonic, you will go out with me right? Amy said again as she started to get impatient waiting for Sonic's reply. Sweat started to trickle down Sonic's face and he started looking all around the room.

Sorry Amy but i'm just not interested… He said while trying to find an escape route to get out of this awkward situation. You always say the same thing every time Sonic, why can't you just admit that you like me and go out with me? Said Amy as she crossed her arms. But I don't like you that way…..at all. Sonic said getting even more uncomfortable. What? You don't? Said Amy and became really upset. No I don't. Sonic admitted. Just then you could tell by Amy's face that she was about to crack. Her smile immediately faded and her eyes gave more of an aggravated expression. She then yelled at the top of her lungs, SONIC I HATE YOU YOU JERK I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! Before Sonic could even blink Amy swung her hand so fast that it was as if she never did it at all. Sonic touched the spot that Amy had slapped which was all red. He looked back up to see that she was farther away from him with tears rushing down her face.


End file.
